The present invention relates generally to guitars and, more particularly, to apparatus for gripping a guitar.
FIG. 10 depicts a conventional electric guitar 10. The guitar 10 includes a main body 12 and a neck 14 extending from the main body 12. An upper cutaway 16 creates an upper horn 18 that extends from the main body 12 and a lower cutaway 20 creates a lower horn 22 that extends from the main body 12. Guitars such as guitar 10 typically have a smoothly polished surface.
It is often necessary to maneuver the guitar 10 (particularly the neck 14 of the guitar 10) around obstacles and through crowded areas and narrower passages, e.g., when transporting the guitar 10 between a dressing room and a stage for a performance. The smoothly polished surface of the guitar 10 makes it difficult to securely grip the guitar 10 with a hand of a user, which inhibits the user's ability to maneuver the guitar 10. This problem is further exacerbated by perspiration that may develop during performances with the guitar 10.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus to facilitate gripping a guitar. The present invention addresses this need among others.